


Smile, babe

by lilrei



Series: Love me Harder [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Jean's POV, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrei/pseuds/lilrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thinks Eren is really pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, babe

I hated Eren Jeager. There was no other way to describe the intense emotion that coursed through my veins whenever I laid eyes on the man. As soon as I saw Jeager’s smug grin and fucking dazzling eyes, I was lost.

It was the little things about him that really got me, from the aggressive tone always dripping from his voice to the obnoxious way he got pleasure from pissing me off. The guy had this way of getting completely under my skin and making me lose my grasp on reality, it was infuriating.

Maybe that was why I couldn’t get enough of him.

“You paying attention Kirschtein?”

My eyes lazily refocused on the man with mocha hair kneeling in front of me. I’d spaced out watching his lips again.

“Maybe you should try harder to keep my attention”, I bit back.

Eren simply snorted and ran his blunt nails over the top of my thighs. Even through the layer of denim, I could feel the burning heat from his touch. Gripping the belt loops of my jeans, he tugged them down off my hips, I let out a little sigh. I instinctively slid further down into the couch and kept my eyes trained on his deft hands. Pulling my pants down past my knees, Eren licked his lips before helping me to kick them off from around my ankles.

I was slumped down into the pliable fake leather of our shit couch spreading my legs wider to accommodate my boyfriend. Warm anticipation coiled in my gut as I met Eren’s intense gaze again. I watched hungrily, licking my lips, as Eren combed fingers through his hair before mouthing over the obvious bulge in my boxer briefs. A little hum resonated in his throat making me shiver harshly. 

My heart was beating incredibly fast, pounding in my ears as a flush rose on my pale skin. The expression on Eren’s face was making it hard to breathe, or even think. A faint blush could be seen on his gorgeous tan skin as he watched my reactions with eyes the color of the fucking caribbean ocean. He loved it when my breath hitched and my chest rose and lowered quickly with my hurried breathing.

“I cannot believe you’re wearing your fucking Spiderman undies”, Eren smirked before he nipped at the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh.

Flashing my best shit-eating grin, I let out a shaky breath and ran my tongue over my teeth.

“Just for you, babe”, my hand reached down to tangle in soft, brown locks.

“Nerd…”, the brunet muttered before kissing my inner thigh gently.  
I hummed appreciatively at the weak insult. 

Eren worked his way up my leg squeezing the flesh gingerly and leaving fiery kisses that burned long after his lips had moved on. I allowed myself a moment to tip my head back towards the ceiling when his tongue dragged over the front of my underwear. A shuddering moan escaped my lips as I twitched my hips up into the heat of his warm breath. I was panting by the time Eren shifted my hips closer to the edge of the couch by gripping my ass. Elegant.

Sliding his hand up and over my sharp hipbone, Eren pushed my t-shirt further up my torso. His rough hands smoothed over my stomach and traced circles in the dip at my hips. His enticingly slow, confident demeanor was getting me hotter by the second.

Clenching my jaw, I returned my heated gaze to him. A darker blush covered his cheeks and his furrowed brows brought a cutely concentrated expression to his face. Scratching the smaller hairs near the back of his neck, I chuckled breathily.

“Taking your time?”

Eren hummed against the fabric of my underwear, effectively shutting me up.

His skilled fingers were under my waistband and pulling my boxers down in one swift motion. Licking his pink lips, Eren watched as my dick lay hot and heavy against my stomach. Taking his time, he gripped me, moving his wrist in long, slow strokes. The brunet waited until I was gripping tightly at his hair.

“Fuck Eren…”, I growled, mind going hazy. 

“You look so good Jean…”, his voice was needy before he licked a stripe of saliva up my dick.

“Eren”, my voice was rougher than I intended, but at least I was talking coherently. 

Getting the message, Eren had his perfectly wet and warm mouth on me in seconds. Sucking over the head, his tongue teased at the underside, while his free hand continued with confident flicks of the wrist. 

He had me gasping his name when he relaxed his jaw and took me all the way into his mouth. Strings of curses fell off my lips like a prayer. When he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head, I grabbed fistfuls of his soft hair, squeezing my eyes shut. Vibrations shot through my body as Eren moaned around me.

“God, you look so good sucking me off…”, I managed trying my best to keep my hips stationary.

Every time Eren’s mouth was on my dick I let the all the strong sensations of pleasure overwhelm me until I was slipping over the edge. Whenever I came, I’d grip his hair, keeping Eren in place as he swallowed it all down. Sometimes, the brunet would just let go and let my shallow thrusts into his mouth bring me to bliss.

But now was different, Eren was being more passionate than usual. He was giving me the best show by never losing eye contact, I could swear there was a faint smile on his lips. The little shit was teasing me.

Pulling him back by his hair, Eren reluctantly let my dick slide from his mouth with an irritated sound.

“The fuck?” the brunet’s eyebrows were knit together as he absently stroked me with his free hand.

Releasing my death grip on his hair, my fingers traced his cheek as I caught my breath. Eren was still looking at me with a questioning expression. Thumbing over his bottom lip, I rolled it down, exposing his bright teeth. 

“You’d look good with my cum all over your face too”, I chuckled feeling light headed.

By the curious expression he continued to make, it seemed he was considering the idea. I felt my throat run dry at the thought I’d just blurted. Eren with his pretty, moist lips parted and his eyes squeezed shut with come dribbling down his chin.

Of course Eren picked up on my hesitation. He stroked me roughly before rubbing little circles on my inner thigh. The brunet’s lips stretched into an amused, tight smile. 

“What makes you think I’ll let you do that?” his thumb teased at the slit at the head of my dick.

With a sharp intake of air, my hips were rolling up into his hand. Oh shit, I’d pissed him off.

“You’re lucky you’re hot Jean”, I shivered at my name slipping from his lips, his hot breath back on my cock. 

The rough, ragged edge to his voice made my ears burn.

Eren had a new aggression when he wasted no time in covering me entirely with his mouth. Continuing with his original fervor, he gripped my hips tightly when his head bobbed between my legs. Eren’s thumbs pressed into my hips hard enough to leave bruises making me lose eye contact for a moment.

“Shit…”, I hissed feeling a searing heat swelling in my groin.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and deep-throated me, causing a high-pitched gasp to escape my lips. With his nose buried in the coarse curls at the base of my dick, he hummed. Gripping my other hand into his hair, I twisting the strands and tugged hard. The brunet enthusiastically swallowed moaning roughly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck….”, every breath of mine was some kind of swear as he brought me closer to the edge. “Eren”, I growled a warning giving a swift yank to his mocha hair.

Taking me from his mouth, Eren just jerked me hard and quick keeping his lips parted, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. Of course I had to open my fucking eyes to Eren Jaeger sticking his tongue out all needy for me. Green eyes met mine with the most intense gaze I’d seen in a while.

That was what pushed me over the edge. Spurts of cum decorated Eren’s face as his hand continued its brutal pace. Watching the whole ordeal had me gasping, completely out of breath. As I slowly came down from my post-orgasmic high, I noticed the little fucker licking my spunk from around the corner of his mouth. 

But what made me seal the image in my mental vault for lonely nights, was the self-satisfied grin the bastard was wearing. 

“Holy shit…”, I muttered, it was the only thing my dumb brain could process.

Eren laughed, all breathy from his abused throat and sore jaw.

“You should totally help me clean up, you asshole”, the brunet got up from his kneeling position and started reaching for a box of tissues.

Flinching into action, I shimmied my boxers up my hip and over the angel wings tattooed on my lower back.

“How am I an asshole you little shit?” my voice was still weak but I grabbed some tissues and mopped at Eren’s face. “Didn’t get any in your eye”.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not an asshole”, Eren pretended to pout and let me clean his face. “You’re lucky you’re hot and I’m into assholes”, he continued.

Rolling my eyes, I kissed his stupid lips, tasting my own cum. Even if it wasn’t the most pleasant thing ever, the taste of Eren was overpowering it. Rubbing the back of his neck, I pressed our foreheads together.

“Should’ve taken a fucking picture, you looked gorgeous”.

At that, Eren shoved me back off the couch. I landed on my side near my discarded jeans. Scowling up at him, I ran my fingers subconsciously through my hair.

“You can sleep out here tonight”, Eren deadpanned me.

I opened my mouth for a retort before the brunet crossed his arms to tug his shirt seductively over his head. Slouching down into couch, Eren bit his lip and tossed his shirt out of my line of sight. Ocean eyes shining, he unbuttoned his jeans making sure he had my attention. His hand slid into his pants, palming at the front of his boxers.

“Or you can return the favor”, he ran his tongue over his sharp canines.

Swallowing loudly, I quickly got to my feet. Eren was spreading his legs and lifting his hips against his hand.Of course he had that stupid smirk on his lips.

I was on him, our bodies pressed together before I had more time to think about it. I didn’t need him to tell me to make him feel good. I’d wipe that fucking smile off his face. He’d be gasping for me, just like always. I’d return the favor and make it so he couldn’t get enough of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me or send requests I'm kakkoii-ikemen on tumblr


End file.
